


Счета

by Erylle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Betrayal, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Revenge, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, Леон самый умный мальчик, верные Хранители, снова "другой Десятый"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle
Summary: Тсунаёши смеется громким пустым смехом, не весящим ничего, заполняющим всё пространство нарочито-ухоженной, стерильной комнаты. Она умудряется выглядеть неловко, виновато даже – и одновременно бесконечно укоряюще. Тсунаеши пятнадцать, все её друзья-Хранители прячутся со своими семьями от мафиозного закона-беззакония за отказ переходить к новому Десятому, внуку Девятого по линии старшего сына, и сама она тоже, на самом деле, в бегах. С посильной помощью пытающейся действовать незаметно Варии.
Relationships: ad!Reborn & fem!Sawada Tsunayoshi, fem!Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone
Kudos: 5





	Счета

Ходить по грани. Опасно балансировать над бездонной пропастью, зная – под подошвой кокетливых балеток нежно-розового цвета протянута тонкая нить. Которая в любой момент может порваться, мимо которой ты можешь промахнуться, за которую ты даже не схватишься, если вдруг упадёшь. И возникает всего один вопрос: каким образом по ней вообще можно не то что идти уже так долго – просто оказаться на?

У неё, правда, он совсем и не крутится в голове. Она знала, на то шла, знала, к чему это может привести. Не то чтобы смутное неприятное предчувствие можно с такой уж уверенностью назвать «знанием», но Интуиция всегда была верной советчицей для Тсунаёши. И она совсем не виновата, что подаваемые со всем тщанием сигналы оказались расшифрованы не вполне верно.

В конце концов, сообразительность Наследницы Вонголы пока что любила включаться исключительно в моменты, опасные для жизни. Не её собственной, как правило.

– Ну же, Реборн. Это всего лишь очередной заказ, верно? Ничего личного, как было и с репетиторством. Ты лучший наемник мира, не ставь свою репутацию под угрозу и выстрели наконец.

«Я всего лишь никто для любого из вас, в конце концов».

Тсунаёши улыбается – своей мягкой, чуть глуповатой, бесконечно открытой и совсем капельку грустной улыбкой. Её глаза горят неестественно-рыжим, а в голосе слышится треск неистового Пламени. Взрослый мужчина, стоящий напротив, молча отпускает пистолет – и поля федоры, украшенной желтой лентой.

– Никчёмная Тсуна. Всё ещё абсолютная бездарность в плане самообороны, да?

Тсунаёши смеется громким пустым смехом, не весящим ничего, заполняющим всё пространство нарочито-ухоженной, _стерильной_ комнаты. Она умудряется выглядеть неловко, виновато даже – и одновременно бесконечно укоряюще. Тсунаеши пятнадцать, все её друзья-Хранители прячутся со своими семьями от мафиозного закона-беззакония за отказ переходить к новому Десятому, внуку Девятого по линии старшего сына, и сама она тоже, на самом деле, в бегах. С посильной помощью пытающейся действовать незаметно Варии.

Не то чтобы это хоть кого-нибудь и когда-нибудь спасало от _Реборна_. Он не носил бы это имя, если бы не мог справиться с усилиями горстки детей. Даже если опытных. Даже если несколько раз спасших этого гребанный недостойный их мир.

Тсунаеши всё ещё смеется, плавно переходя в совершенно уродливую истерику с икотой и сорванными подвываниями, поэтому Реборн просто вздыхает, позволяет Леону вернуться в прежний вид и садится рядом на идеально, без единой складочки, застеленную кровать. Девчонка льнёт к нему как молодой вьюнок, нашедший наконец опору, и слез нет – иначе дорогой пиджак уже пропитался бы насквозь. Слёз нет, и это плохо, как и всегда. Тсунаеши редко плачет, когда _действительно_ нужно.

Горячая ладонь неловко ложится на острые, похожие на обломки крыльев, лопатки, натягивающие легкую ткань серо-синей туники. Реборн не то чтобы умеет утешать и поддерживать девочек-подростков. Приводить в себя дам постарше и парней намного проще. А что делать с бывшей ученицей, спасительницей ~~дочерью~~ , когда пинок или подзатыльник определенно сделают только хуже?

– …Знаешь, пожалуй, в этот раз я немного изменю условия заказа.

«Мне всего лишь был нужен повод, чтобы наконец найти тебя без страха принести проблемы».

Тонкие пальчики Тсунаеши, судорожно сжимающие плотную ткань пиджака, мимолетно дергаются. Она поднимает лицо, глядя так пристально, так испуганно, так… доверчиво, что вспоминаются все те опасные приключения, которые неуклюжая гражданская умудрялась находить на свою тощую, вечно отбитую задницу. Словно впереди снова маячит Вария, или Бьякуран, или Шимон – не важно. А Реборн снова отвесил ей пинок своей маленькой ножкой в кукольном ботиночке, назвал Идиоткой Тсуной и сказал, что пора тренироваться.

Они всегда побеждали, когда он так говорил. И, откровенно говоря, совсем не потому, что Реборн хороший репетитор. Он сам мог признать – из него _отвратительный_ репетитор. Но он может быть хорошим Учителем.

– Да, звучит отлично. В конце концов, этот наглый ублюдок Винченцо был достаточно безмозглым, чтобы навязать _мне_ заказ на ученицу сильнейшего из Аркобалено.

Тсунаеши смеётся уже чуть более здоровым смехом. Реборну становится легче, но он по-прежнему не знает, что ещё может сделать, кроме как озвучивать свои очевидные планы максимально самоуверенным и самовлюбленным тоном. Леон находит выход вместо него – сползает с полей шляпы, утыкается мордочкой в судорожно покрасневшую впалую щечку, издает слабо идентифицируемые звуки, похожие на мяуканье и автоматную очередь одновременно. Обычно Леон не издает звуков вообще, поэтому косятся на него оба свидетеля странного события: Тсунаеши с веселым удивлением, Реборн с некоторым возмущением.

– Смотри-ка, очаровала даже моего самого верного последователя. Как печально, что у всего Альянса мозгов меньше, чем у одного немного волшебного хамелеона.

Реборн аккуратно треплет коротко остриженные, все ещё топорщащиеся во все немыслимые стороны волосы Тсунаеши, чувствуя их мягкость – и задержку чужого дыхания. Секунда, другая, и телепатический сигнал-совет от действительно умного хамелеона наконец достигает сознания мафиози – он снимает свою знаменитую федору и роняет её на чужую макушку, натягивает поля по самый остренький носик, покрасневший от эмоционального взрыва.

– Поплачь. Хорошенько проплачься, выскажи мне всё, что думаешь о произошедшем, приди в себя. А потом мы вместе решим, как заставить их всех пожалеть.

Тсунаеши снова начинает дышать. Её руки наконец расслабляются, отрываются от порвавшегося пиджака и робко касаются шляпы, проходятся самыми кончиками пальцев по шелковой ленте. Тсунаеши все ещё дрожит, но теперь из надежной тени на джинсовые бриджи падают редкие капли, а злой, надтреснутый шепот медленно набирает силу. Леон довольно покачивает хвостом, сидя на её плече. Реборн согласно кивает на каждый витиеватый и абсолютно нецензурный оборот в речи ученицы – будь он на японском, английском или итальянском. Девочка действительно многого понабралась и от одноклассников, и от своего Урагана, и, вероятно, от Варии. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Больше никто не посмеет обидеть тех, кто может по праву считаться сильнейшими своего поколения.

Любимцы и спасители мира, семья не случившихся Аркобалено, в должниках которых ходит вся Земля. Вот уж правда, только последний идиот мог посчитать, что все будут молча смотреть за тем, как _всеобъемлющее_ Небо выбрасывают только из-за того, что оно – совсем ещё юная девочка.

Мафия помнит хорошее и не забывает о плохом. Особенно сильнейшие её лица.

В особняке Варии уже обживают свои временные комнаты бывшие Хранители Десятого поколения Вонголы. Вы называли их Нео-Примо? Что ж, вы были чертовски правы. Они будут первыми, и мафия отдаст всё, что успела задолжать. С процентами.


End file.
